


And It Feels Like Flying, Doesn't It?

by jeong_han



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Airplanes, M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, jeongcheol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeong_han/pseuds/jeong_han
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>somewhere thousands of miles sky high hidden by the clouds, jeonghan loses himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jeonghan doesn't want to believe in love.   
It all started in college where he had shamelessly let himself go too many times. It felt good, he felt loved and wanted. It wasn't long until it hit him - he wasn't being loved from the bottom of his soul upwards but instead from the ice-cold, lingering touches that burned his skin. One after another, they treated him the same - he was the one who was pretty, eager and a seemingly easy when high. They all left in the end and it broke him. He wasn't living in his own body anymore. It was an empty shell. There were times where all he could remember were bitter memories; memories that seeped into him like poison, prodding and prickling him at the depths of his heart as he sat in the darkness, asking himself why happiness was a fleeting whisper.  
And that's why he rebuilt himself and vowed to never falter. He wasn't only doing this for himself.  Primarily, he did it for _them_. Jisoo, Mingyu and Wonwoo had done absolutely everything necessary to piece him back together, to have him functioning like a _normal_ person.  
And that's also why he didn't believe in marriage. He didn't want to remember the way he used to romanticise marriage, a healthy domestic relationship and a family because it made him weak. So when his older sister living in London invites him to her _third_ wedding, "Yah! Don't think of ditching! I'll never forgive you!"  
  
He sighs.   
   
  
So here he was, ten am on a sunny Monday, frantically paced around the house, aimlessly looking for something which he couldn’t quite remember.

“Hyung! I found it!” Jisoo screeched. “Your camera,”

“Thank you so much Shua! What on earth would I do without you?” , taking the padded camera case from a smiling Jisoo and stuffing it mercilessly into the minute space remaining in his suitcase.

“You should be careful with that” Jisoo whines, “It’s going to break, hyung.”

Jeonghan doesn’t look up, continuing his rapid actions, now attempting to zip the stubborn thing up. “Whatever, I’m so late, where’s Won-“

At the same exact time, Jeonghan’s front door clicks open and Mingyu walks in, keys chiming in his palm and an eager Wonwoo following behind.

“At your service” Jeonghan immediately grimaces as Wonwoo flashes a million dollar smile behind a suggestive wink and the tallest male smacks the shit out of him.

“Mingyu what the heck!” Wonwoo winces in pain as Jeonghan and Jisoo crack a smile before continuing their team effort in an attempt to sealing Jeonghan’s overflowing suitcase. Jeonghan slightly glances up and notices Jisoo’s facial expressions drooping, a glum aura suddenly flooding the room, and he figures that it IS his first time away, it would only make sense that Jisoo would be incredibly lonely and attached.

“Jisoo-ya, it’ll only be a few weeks. “ He cooes, consoling the ginger haired boy, and before the other has any time to answer-

“ACHOO”

Mingyu sneezed before snapping, “Can you stop flirting with my roommate and take him to the airport? I am literally RIGHT HERE, honey. Plus, he’s evidently late.”  
Wonwoo pouts and embraces Mingyu as the taller struggles to hide his pointy canines.  
Mingyu shakes him off, “Get off me!” He turns his attention to Jeonghan.

“Jeonghan-ah, five minutes tops, we have to leave.”

Jeonghan shoots Mingyu a knowing nod.

“I’m going to miss you, hyung.”

“Jisoo-ya, I’ll miss you too.” Jeonghan says as he holds poor Jisoo in his arms. “I’ll be back in no time! Besides, you have Mingyu and Wonwoo.”

 

Jeonghan has been living with Jisoo and Mingyu since he was a freshman in university. Four years later, each and every one of them are proud graduates with jobs, finally able to fund their own living costs.  
Jeonghan was the one who chose this house. He loves the blissful garden. He admires the natural scenery for its something absent from the bustling Seoul cityscape he had been used to. This trip is the first time he’s leaving the house for more than a day since they all moved in, and he wonders to himself when he would _really_ be ready to leave.

Jeonghan sees Mingyu looking down at his watch and decides not to drag it out any longer.

“Okay, I guess this is goodbye” He sighs as he brings Jisoo in for a tight hug once more. He’s always been closest to Jisoo and to have the man tense up in his arms was disheartening. “See you in a few weeks, I’ll message you, okay?”

Jisoo nods and holds the front door open as Wonwoo steps outside first, helping Jeonghan carry his luggage out to his car, followed by Mingyu and finally, a very reluctant Jeonghan.

————

 

“Thanks for doing this, Wonwoo” Jeonghan says from the backseat, fiddling with the keyring hanging from the sunroof enclosing a small picture of Wonwoo and Mingyu’s date from Everland last December, “But just because you’re doing this, doesn’t mean you can come over every day and mess up our place! You know how much Jisoo hates cleaning after you!”

“True.” Mingyu agrees from the front seat, earning a pout from Wonwoo driving next to him.

“Why are you going to London anyway,” Wonwoo questions, “Mingyu wouldn’t tell me anything.”

“My sister’s getting married…again.”

“Oh.”

“We’re here, terminal one.” Mingyu interrupts and he releases his seatbelt and looks back at Jeonghan. “Jeonghan-ah, have a safe flight and REMEMBER to message me once you’ve arrived, okay??” Mingyu sneezes again and Wonwoo fumbles to reach the tissue box.

“Alright, alright. You two have fun.” Jeonghan winks as he hops out of the car, hauling his luggage with him, waving Meanie off.

“See ya, princess!” Wonwoo exclaims, and earns another smack from Mingyu.  
—————

Jeonghan hates the airport. He hates the smell, the rush, the transient concept of it all. He liked staying safe, being places he was used to, surrounded by people he knew and trusted. He seeked stagnancy and Jisoo and Mingyu gave him exactly that.

He took a deep breath before reaching into his pocket, pulling out a face mask and carefully looping both sides around his ears, making sure not to accidentally tug hairs out of his perfectly tied low ponytail.

_Here we go_

After checking in, Jeonghan makes his way over to the cafe as there was still two hours before boarding. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eyes, he spots a blur of catastrophe, a young couple rushing past and knocking an old woman down on the way, unnoticed and coffee spilling all over the polished floors. Jeonghan mentally curses at the rude couple as he rushes over to the woman.

“ Miss, are you alright?” He picks up her handbag and grabs her hand, helping her up whilst the other hand grabs her other elbow for stability. The woman doesn’t answer straight away, shooting the direction of the couple a disgraced look before shaking her head lightly before turning to Jeonghan.  
“Thank you, I’m fine,” She says as Jeonghan reached into his own bag and hands her a packet of tissues. “There aren’t many young people like you nowadays.”

Jeonghan nods understandingly before focusing on the spilt coffee beneath him.

“Ah, miss,” He reaches into his bag once again and pulls out his wallet this time, fumbling before pulling out a 10,000 won note. “Please buy yourself another coffee, I’m sorry about what happened.” She rejects it but Jeonghan insists, offering to buy her another since it was convenient for him anyway.

So he does and sends her on her way, taking a seat in the corner of the cafe near the powerpoint. He takes his phone charger out and plugs it in, removing his face mask. He checks his texts and presses on Mingyu’s name, a selfie of the tall male with his boyfriend in the car pops up, faces pressed together and smiling widely.

_Hyung, have a safe flight! I put travel sickness pills in the front slot of your bag btw. Don’t worry, we’ll take care of Jisoo, update us soon~ ♥_

Jeonghan smiled widely to himself, putting his phone down to peek into his bag, the travel pills thoughtfully placed in the front slot indeed. After texting back his gratitude, Jeonghan slightly looks up, his gaze fixating on a stranger two tables ahead of him, also alone, directly facing and staring at him. As fast as Jeonghan captured his gaze, his eyes flickered away, turning slightly and sipping his green tea latte. Jeonghan curiously looked up again 30 seconds later, the stranger’s face unchanged and indeed, still staring at him. In Jeonghan’s books, he was attractive. Round eyes, sleek black hair with delicate bangs ending just above his eyes, pink lips slightly touching the coffee cup. But that didn’t change the fact that he was creepily staring at Jeonghan.

_What the hell ??_

  
The long haired male turns to look behind him, perhaps the stranger was staring at the wall? Nope. Nothing there. He returns his gaze to the stranger and pulls a face, obviously uncomfortable and as if asking what his damn problem is.

The stranger puts his drink down and winks at Jeonghan.  
Jeonghan freezes, and internally cringes.

_Oh man, another greasy jerk._

Jeonghan was beautiful, he knew it himself all too well. His charming masculine femininity and long hair usually put males in a conflicting position, a lot of them aware of his gender but can’t resist but to hit on him, as if testing him… Usually wanting nothing more than a fling. Short termed and fast moving. Transient. He wasn’t into that.

Jeonghan scoffs a little and turns away for good, focusing back on his phone.

_I wonder what Jisoo’s doing…_

He sees and feels the stranger standing up and moving towards him in his peripheral, immediately mentally face palming and preparing to think of a witty way to reject the male.

“Hey,” the stranger seats himself in front of Jeonghan. Uninvited. Ooooooh the nerve.  
Jeonghan takes his earphones out and looks up at the male, obviously annoyed and ready to snap. “You’re really beau-“

“STOP” Jeonghan shuts him down. “Listen, I’m not interested.”

The stranger has the audacity to look confused. Offended even. “You didn't even give me a chance to introduce myself, why?” He looks Jeonghan directly in the eyes, demanding an answer.

_.....Is he stupid?_

“I’m not a girl.”

“I know.”

Sexuality didn’t bother Jeonghan but he wasn’t having any of this, “Are you gay?” he voices defiantly.

The light in the stranger’s eyes change and Jeonghan tenses up, wondering if he hit a sensitive topic.

“I don’t know. I was attracted to you so I was just trying getting to know you.”

“I told you, I’m not-“  
The stranger cuts him off, “Interested, I know. You don’t have to be a jerk about it.” The stranger finishes and gets up, a disappointed look riding on this face, looking at Jeonghan’s taken aback one once more before turning to walk away, out of the cafe. Gone.

Now it was Jeonghan’s turn to feel offended and slightly embarrassed.

_Was I just turned down? By someone I was turning down?_

Shaking off the feeling of being rejected, Jeonghan collects his possessions and puts his face mask on again, tossing his paper cup into the trash bin and heads towards his flight gate.

——————-

“38A, 38A….” Jeonghan mumbles to himself as he wanders himself down the hallway of the ginormous plane. It had been so long since he’d taken an international flight since he was used to domestic flights through smaller planes flying within Korea. It takes him around 7 whole minutes to find his seat, face lighting up as 38 A was in sight. He sees the top of his seat mate’s head and as soon as his face came in full view, the light on Jeonghan’s radiant face was gone.

Jeonghan just stared, mouth agape and dumbfounded. Lady luck definitely wasn’t on his side, not today. In the window seat, the stranger notices his presence and looks up to his left from the travel magazine, head cushioned by his U shaped black travel pillow, eyes gradually widening and just as surprised as Jeonghan. Neither of them do or say anything, not until an annoyed impatient passenger nudges Jeonghan, propelling him forward and causing them both to snap right out of it.  
Jeonghan slightly loses out to gravity and the stranger drops his magazine, reflexes causing him to stretch his arms out, as if ready to catch Jeonghan. Jeonghan doesn’t fall, his left foot stabilises him as he grabs the seat infront of him, avoiding the stranger’s grasp. How awkward.

“Are you okay?” The stranger chokes out, a genuinely worried look plastered on his face.

The situation from earlier flashed through Jeonghan’s head, reminding him of things he’s rather not remember. Jeonghan doesn’t answer, shooting the other man a glare as he straightens his top and puts his bag down near his feet, sitting down and avoiding the other man’s reaction.

Fifteen minutes of silence pass before the captain announces takeoff through the intercom.

He feels the plane shake and prays to god as he feels his stomach dropping, grabbing onto the armrests with his dear life.

_Please, Jisoos, let this flight run smoothly, I beg you_

“I’m sorry about earlier.”

Jeonghan’s eyes snap open and to his disgust, the stranger is looking right at him. With puppy eyes at that. Jeonghan feels like he’s going to be sick, the repeated feeling of his insides shaking and ears popping as the plane violently shook, taking off into the sky. He couldn’t concentrate, nor care about what the heck the stranger wanted right now, even if he wanted to.

‘Whatever, its okay.” Jeonghan stammered as his eyes squeezed shut, sweaty palms grasping tighter on the armrests.

The stranger notices Jeonghan’s strange behaviour and looks down at Jeonghan’s shaking hand. He looks back up at the long haired beauty’s painful expression before taking the long fingers and intertwining them with his own. He doesn’t know if Jeonghan notices or not, the pained expression unchanging as he feels the grip on his hand tighten excruciatingly. He doesn’t know whether the man was doing this on purpose as revenge of his advances or if he’s really just not good with flights.

Jeonghan was really just not good with flights. He felt the other peel his sweaty hand from the armrest and proceed to hold his stammering hand. He contemplated retaliating but thought _fuck it_. He was too anxious right now to care. As the plane ascended fully into the air, the turbulence subsided and Jeonghan’s grip on the stranger loosened. the stranger, however, remained firm with his grip on Jeonghan’s hand. Jeonghan didn’t want to open his eyes. He didn’t want to face the stranger who’d rejected him. The same stranger who’d just experienced him having a minor panic attack. He felt the stranger drag his thumb across his own index finger, ever so gently whilst still in his grasp, an attempt to calm him down. Jeonghan was burning, and slowly wriggles his hand out of the stranger’s grasp, in the same slow fashion, peeling his eyes open.

Jeonghan turned to the stranger, the latter quickly explaining himself.

“Hey, don’t take this the wrong way,” he panicked “you looked like you were having trouble.”

Jeonghan felt light headed. His emotions and thoughts were messy and just all over the place right now. Like the calm after the storm.

“What’s your name?” Jeonghan half-demanded.

“Seungcheol, you?”

“Jeonghan. Thanks for that, I’m not good at flying.”

“I noticed.”

The air was cold and neither of the two looked at each other while conversing. Seungcheol was cautious with every word spoke as surprisingly, Jeonghan was maybe willing to open up.

“About before,” he continued “I didn’t mean to give off the impression that I did” Seungcheol glanced over to Jeonghan, unable to read his expression. “You stood out to me, I just wanted to start a conversation.” Seungcheol was honest and sincere, hoping that it would reach Jeonghan. Not only was he encapsulated by the beauty, he didn’t want a difficult relationship with his seat mate after all.

Jeonghan doesn’t answer and Seungcheol thinks he’s screwed up when suddenly, he hears the blonde speak up. “It’s okay.” He says softly, “I should be the one apologising.”

Seungcheol turns to face Jeonghan, fully attentive.

“I- haven’t had good experiences with encounters like yours,” Jeonghan explains “So…so I’m sorry for being so rude.”

Seungcheol smiles understandingly and changes the subject. It eases Jeonghan up a great deal and he slowly learns tidbits about Jeonghan. Seungcheol doesn’t hesitate to open up about himself in exchange for a little information about the beautiful male. He learns that Jeonghan’s sister is getting married for the third time. He learns that he has two amazing and supportive housemates, one of them of which has a messy boyfriend that drove him to the airport that day. He learns that Jeonghan is a little bit of everything he’s ever wanted. Seungcheol couldn’t stop asking questions, just like how he couldn’t peel his eyes from the other and neither of them noticed how fast time was flying; almost as fast as the plane they were in.

——————

Jeonghan wakes up groggy and feeling disgusting. Memories come flooding back and he glances over his shoulder at Seungcheol, to see him watching some subtitled Chinese kung fu movie.

“Oh, you’re awake?” Seungcheol take his headset off and Jeonghan wonders why him waking up is worth his full attention to be honest.

As Jeonghan reaches up to stretch, he realises that he’s constricted snugly under multiple layers. A blanket and…Seungcheol’s jacket? “Did you tuck me in all this?” He groans sleepily.

Seungcheol looks surprised as he hastily grabs his jacket back. “Ah…yes, you were sleeping so well. I didn’t want you to be cold.” He nervously says, again extra cautious of triggering Jeonghan’s bad mood after how well their previous chat went. He felt like they’ve built some kind of relationship and he wasn’t ready to watch it come tumbling down because of some impulsive action.

Jeonghan watched Seungcheol’s lips as he nervously spoke and trailed off into what seemed like a deep thought.

_Hah. Cute._

The lights flicker on all of a sudden, waking up many passengers as a pretty flight attendant pushes a metal cart filled with drinks down the narrow walkway. Jeonghan can’t stand plane food, and to risk throwing up, he tries not to drink unless absolutely necessary. So when the pretty flight attendant asks him what he’d like this evening, he politely declines. Seungcheol, on the other hand orders a glass of wine and a cup of hot water on the side.

 _What a weird ass combination._ Jeonghan thinks to himself, trying not to look interested.

When the drinks arrive, Jeonghan watches what Seungcheol’s going to do with the water and wine. It would be amusing if he mixed the two, but who does that? He doesn’t get it. Seungcheol doesn’t mix the two liquids. Instead, he takes a sip of his wine before reaching in front of Jeonghan and undos his meal tray, setting the cup of warm water in front of him. Jeonghan looks up at Seungcheol in confusion and Seungcheol then places a package of travel sickness pills next to the water.

“I think you’ll need this.” Seungcheol whispers, showcasing his gummy smile.

Jeonghan thinks it’s attractive but questions his actions once again.

“I hope you’re not trying to drug me,” he jokes. “I have my own medicine in my bag”

Seungcheol tries not to look indignant and Jeonghan notices it on his face.

_It was a joke…why does he look so wound up?! Gosh.._

So he picks up the box of meds and watches as Seungcheol’s eyes trail after his hands, opening the box, popping a tablet out and putting it into his mouth, washing it down with he water. Seungcheol’s eyes lingered on his lips, and it was pretty obvious….

“Hey, up here” Jeonghan spoke, causing Seungcheol to snap out of his realm, “Happy?”

Seungcheol smiles in response and Jeonghan can’t help but to chuckle.

Jeonghan looked so bright, and right then and there, Seungcheol knew he was whipped. Little voices at the back of his head decided otherwise though.

_He’s not interested, why bother?_

———-

Jeonghan glances at his watch. Three hours left.

He decided that the pills weren’t doing their job when he started to feel a nauseating pain stab at the pit of his stomach when he smelt the food in the air. Perhaps it was the lack of fresh air in the plane itself, but the stench of the food definitely didn’t make it better. His mouth started to produce more and more saliva, as if preparing to throw his breakfast right out of his system. Jeonghan desperately tried not to think of it but ironically, he imagined himself throwing up ALL over Seungcheol, and that was the last straw.

Unnoticed to Jeonghan, Seungcheol saw Jeonghan with one hand holding onto his chest, the other on his mouth as he gagged slightly. Immediately, realising the situation, he tore off his headphones and rummaged the pouch in front of his for a paper bag.

Jeonghan sees Seungcheol tear open the paper bag as quickly as he shoves it in front of his mouth. By this point, embarrassed was an understatement. Not only was Seungcheol staring holes into the side of his head, the passengers around him were doing the same, most probably with lost appetites. Jeonghan wanted to vanish from the planet. ASAP.

_Holy fuck. It can’t get any worse than this_

And finally, against his will his body gives in and Jeonghan grossly empties his stomach’s contents into the poor paper bag while Seungcheol worriedly watches him, a warm hand rubbing circles on his back. As soon as he’s done, he feels Seungcheol nudging a clean tissue at the side of his mouth, wiping his mouth clean. He doesn’t understand.

_Why is he doing this. It’s because of my looks, right? Regardless, how the fuck is he willing to clean vomit off someone’s mouth?_

“Poor thing.” Seungcheol chimes while taking the bag from Jeonghan’s trembling hands, placing the tissue inside and handing it to the flight attendant to discard. Jeonghan stares at Seungcheol in disbelief.

_Am I dreaming?_

Jeonghan abruptly stands up and makes his way to the lavatory. As soon as he stumbles his way inside the tiny cubicle, he slams the door shut and rinses his mouth what seems about a million times.

 ------

After twenty minutes of coming to terms with what the fuck just happened and contemplating the value of his life, he splashed his face with water one final time before unlocking the lavatory door.  
He comes out to dimmed lights once again. People have finished their meals and Jeonghan thanks the lord for the first time for everyone to be sleeping. Otherwise, he didn’t know how on earth he would show his face to anyone on this plane again. Seungcheol is also sleeping, and Jeonghan sighs in relief and he sinks into his seat. He looks over at Seungcheol, sleeping silently, his mouth adorably open. His lips are perfect. Seungcheol’s eyelashes are full and long, kissing the flesh under his eyes ever so slightly. Okay, Seungcheol was his type. He’s sweet. He’s handsome, thoughtful, caring and Jeonghan hates himself for misjudging him earlier that day. He must’ve been really hurt, but he still tried to fix things and even apologised.

_I’m a terrible person._

Jeonghan doesn’t realise that he’s in a trance, not even when he’s staring at Seungcheol so hard in the dark that his eyes had fully adjusted to the lack of light and automatically illuminating the man. Seungcheol shuffles a little and changes his position slightly, but Jeonghan doesn’t tear his eyes away. Unconsciously, his heartbeat started to form irregular rhythms as his eyes trailed downwards. Seungcheol’s arms were crossed and he was wearing a T-shirt that hugged his arms and shoulders and chest and waist and at that moment. At that moment, Jeonghan couldn’t think straight as his right hand danced its way over to Seungcheol’s territory, ghosting above his blanket covered lap as if it had a mind of its own. Perhaps he wasn’t thinking at all, because all he could feel was desperation as he slowly inched his fingers under the blanket, biting his lip to pacify his heavy breathing and heavier heartbeats. It wasn’t that he was feeling sorry for the man. That just wasn’t the case. Jeonghan didn’t know what had gotten into him, but he wanted this, and knew that he would probably regret it, but being showered with all this affection, and staring into the darkness that felt so light around Seungcheol was getting the better of him and he almost groaned when his hand made contact with Seungcheol’s jeans. He watched Seungcheol as he palmed the clothed, hot area, gradually pressing harder.

Then, his expression changed. Seungcheol’s eyebrows furrowed and Jeonghan felt so hot. It aroused and excited him to see Seungcheol reacting to him as he felt the handsome man’s junk stiffen in his hand. A split second later, Seungcheol’s eyes flew open and in horror as he looked down before looking at Jeonghan, stunned, speechless and barely breathing. Jeonghan’s eyes never left him since he returned from the lavatory and sparkling brown orbs, now half lidded drove Seungcheol insane.

“W-what are you doing??” Seungcheol shouted quietly. “Do you have any idea what the fuck you’re doing right now?!” Even though he wanted to scream at Jeonghan right now, there were passengers sleeping.

Jeonghan didn’t stop what he was doing, nor did he respond and instead, he brought his hands away from Seungcheol’s clothed erection, and unbuttoned his jeans, gingerly slipping himself into Seungcheol’s underwear. All whilst meeting his gaze.

Seungcheol was about to protest again when Jeonghan grabs the hem of his shirt with his left hand and smashes their lips together, his eyes instantly fluttering shut, the exact opposite of Seungcheol’s which were widening with every single milisecond. Seungcheol tried to figure out what exactly the blonde was feeling while he forcefully kissed him. Jeonghan’s hand was firmly around his cock and honestly, everything was a mess right now. He couldn’t think straight, let alone kiss back. Jeonghan noticed how frozen Seungcheol was, and broke the kiss.

“Jeonghan…” Seungcheol stammered. “I- I want you so bad, but… not like this”

“I know.”

The next thing Seungcheol knew, the blonde’s lips were back on his and with that answer, he half hopes that Jeonghan understands that he’s sincere. He didn’t want to be in it like this. He had thought to himself before that Jeonghan might have had harmful relationships in the past. He thought about every possibility and he didn’t want to be one of those. He wanted to give himself to Jeonghan, so he kissed back, his tongue meeting the blonde’s.  
As he felt the grip on his cock speed up, his thoughts were washed away and Jeonghan was kissing him so passionately. He was feeling it so much and it was as if his whole existence was reduced to one single organ. He pulled at Jeonghan’s hair elastic, causing his beautiful silky shoulder length hair to fan out on his shoulders. Jeonghan moaned lightly into the kiss, his other hand releasing Seungcheol’s shirt, snaking its way past his neck and clawed at his hair, messing it up thoroughly.

“Seungcheol.”

Seungcheol hears Jeonghan moaning his name, and he loses control, coming messily in Jeonghan’s hand. He immediately fumbles for a tissue and grabs Jeonghan’s hand out of his pants, cleaning it while Jeonghan watches in surprise. Jeonghan pulls his hand away, and without a word, gets up and stammers for the second time that night, back into the lavatory.

Jeonghan jerks himself off in that tiny cubicle, Seungcheol’s short raspy breaths replaying through his head and his heart pulsating in his chest as he releases.

_What the fuck did I just do?!_

As Jeonghan washes his hands and face, he tries to think of a good excuse. Should I just tell him that I was horny and needed to get off? Man, that’s really low of me…Fuck it, I’ll just apologise.

Jeonghan opens the lavatory door, only to be pushed back with a brute force, and before he can process anything, the door was closed again, him awkwardly face to face with Seungcheol, his back against the tiny wall space. Jeonghan refused to look the taller in the eye, ashamed of, well, everything.

“I’m sorry.”

“I meant it.” Jeonghan looks everywhere but at Seungcheol. “ I meant it when I said that i didn’t want you like that.”

“Why?” Jeonghan protests. “Why do you like me?”

Seungcheol sees pain in Jeonghan’s eyes. he doesn’t know why but he has a feeling that it had something to do with his past. Seungcheol holds Jeonghan’s face with both hands and forces the blonde to look straight at him. He leans in slowly and notices Jeonghan pulling back. His lips follow and he sees the shorter man’s eyes close as he presses a kiss to his gorgeous lips.

“I saw you help the lady.”

“What?” Jeonghan’s heart stopped.

“I fell in love with you when I saw you help her, Jeonghan.” Seungcheol breathed. “And when you rejected me so coldly, I thought you were a completely different person.”

Jeonghan turned away, utterly and shamefully. “I’m sorry.”

Seungcheol leans in and kisses him again, Jeonghan reciprocating just as passionately if not more, like a series of contradictions.

“Seungcheol,” Jeonghan whispered against his lips. “I think I like you too, but I need time.”

Seungcheol was expecting this and nodded in agreement. “I’ll wait a lifetime for you.”  
This causes Jeonghan to laugh lightly before playfully hitting Seungcheol’s chest.

The lights are on as they exit the lavatory, and many pairs of eyes ask unspoken questions of what and why and they embarrassingly make their way back to their seats.

————-

Jeonghan loses Seungcheol after getting off the plane and his heart is heavy at the thought that he may never see Seungcheol again. He didn’t want to seem too needy since he was the one who rejected Seungcheol, telling him that he needed time, which he did, but couldn’t Seungcheol text him a goodbye or something?!

He reunites with his sister at the arrival gate and as she walks him to her car, he sees Seungcheol being welcomed by two men. One, small with peachy pink hair and the other looked like a foreigner. Jeonghan smiles to himself and unlocks his cellphone.

**_Do you want to meet when we’re back in Seoul?_ **

Sent.

He pockets his cellphone and climbs shotgun, glad to be off the plane and on solid ground. He’s mid conversation with his sister when his lap vibrates and he sees a reply.

_**More than anything.** _


	2. ??? sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i've decided it's finally time to bring jeonghan & seungcheol together after starving them of each other, RIP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's literally been two years and i don't know what to say... this is just a short chapter filler before they reunite for the first time in many months. 
> 
> also i think i will edit/rewrite ch1 because boy, there's nothing like reading cringey stuff you wrote two years ago :') unedited please ignore any mistakes

 

It’s a chilly winter morning in the middle of January when Jeonghan receives a text message in the midst of making breakfast. He settles the spatula down, left hand reaching out to turn down the heat on his soup as he gingerly picks up his handphone, careful enough to avoid the bubbly splatters of breakfast on the stove. 

 

_Hey Jeonghan, it’s been a while. I’m back in Seoul… Coffee?_

_-Cheol_

 

It’s from Seungcheol and Jeonghan is finding it hard to ignore the thumping in his chest as he ponders a reply. He figures that it would take a while so he turns off the stove and moves towards his couch. The last time he had seen the man was over ten months ago, a promise to keep in touch after the ‘incident’ but just turned out to be another fling. That night he remembers feeling deeply connected to Seungcheol, especially during their pillow talk after three whole rounds of going at it in a treehouse themed love motel (it was the only room available) in downtown Seoul. They talked about many things and Jeonghan learned that not only was Seungcheol a businessman, he was damn annoying. That guy talked for an hour straight after three rounds of sex and Jeonghan really just wanted to sleep. But despite that, he was still very much interested in the man laying beside him with gorgeous, passionate eyes and at the sweetest smile and fell asleep to the light pitter patter of Seungcheol’s voice.

 

Jeonghan found it laughable the situation he was in when he woke up. It was cliché as cliché could get - a page torn out from Seungcheol’s office notepad, scribbles of apologies and love hearts with ‘i promise i’ll make it up to u” running off the edge of the page. Jeonghan found it hard to be mad at the man. _Of course he’s busy_. _He’s always out of the country on business trips anyway, don’t take it to heart._ Jeonghan leaves the love motel himself promptly before eleven that day and trudges home with a heavy heart. 

 

It had been a whole entire year and a half since he met Seungcheol, ten months since he last saw and heard from the man. They both led busy lives and whilst Seungcheol was building his way up the corporate ladder, flying here and there, Jeonghan had been helping out at Mingyu’s newly opened cafe. Neither had bothered to message the other first and after the first few months, Jeonghan had safely assumed that their affair was over and had been seeing other people during that time so it was unexpected that he would hear from the other man again. Sure, Jeonghan was still very much attracted to Seungcheol but the aftermath of what happened in the motel room especially after how much they bonded the night before had Jeonghan questioning whether Seungcheol only had the intention of sleeping with him. If it were a year ago, he would’ve agreed and let the man have his way but now that they’re a bit older, playing around seemed out of reach and Jeonghan would be lying out of his ass if he were to deny that he wanted something more out of his relationship with Seungcheol. 

 

_It’s sure been a while. I’ll send you the café location, meet you at around 1?_

 

He reluctantly hit send and groaned out loud as he sat there, hunched with his head in his hands before forcing himself up as he made his way to the dresser, feeling like a teenager stressing about dressing himself on his first date, breakfast long forgotten on the stove.

 

 

 

 


End file.
